


"Which Falls From Our Invincible Heights"

by MaliciaStarling



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciaStarling/pseuds/MaliciaStarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Claire and Foggy encounter that we never got in between episodes 9 and 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Which Falls From Our Invincible Heights"

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the poem And Because Love Battles by Pablo Neruda.
> 
> They missed a perfect opportunity to show Foggy and Claire interact. And like we know he thinks Claire is beautiful that’s canon. The fact that we didn’t get to see the two people who know Matt best meet and fuss over Matt is just wrong. 
> 
> Just picture it tho.  
> (Originally posted on [my tumblr](http://maliciastarling.tumblr.com/post/116698408967/they-missed-a-perfect-opportunity-to-show-foggy)).

Claire getting a call from Matt’s number but its someone strange and she’s fighting back tears as she hurries over because if Matt can’t call somethings really fucking wrong.

Foggy contemplating getting a hold of Karen’s reporter friend Ben, to see if he can get better information about what the fuck is actually proven that the masked vigilante has actually done.

Claire arriving in a gorgeous dress because she was at a wedding.  Its a soft color but it sparkles even in the low light (Foggy thinks to himself maybe its one of those fancy materials that Marci liked like silk organza because Claire looks like an angel lit only by the ambient light since Matt doesn’t keep lamps). Her hair is softly pulled to the side her makeup smudged around her eyes because she’s been crying. 

Foggy tries to stop her moving Matt in her dress and goes to grab her some sweats to change into after she’s made sure Matt's injuries aren't life threatening she changes into the sweats without even asking Foggy to leave or turn around.  

Claire kicks the dress away and gets to work so Foggy bends down to pick it up and hang it. Its not soft really but he can see how its shiny quality reacts to the light.  As he hangs it he thinks about how he’l phrase it to Matt, “She looks like an angel, her dress catches the light making it look like different colors.”

As words fail him he notices Claire is struggling to turn Matt on his side to examine him.

The way she touches Matt is not like any doctor or nurse he’s ever seen.  She’s on the verge of crying and every time Matt whimpers she says the name and placement of the muscle and bones in that precise spot. She’s talking to herself quietly,  but it might as well be gibberish to Foggy. So he decides she’s like the nuns Matts clothes are huge on her small frame shrouding her in black with a white front.

When she’s done sewing Matt’s wounds, and cleaning away the blood and checking the rest of the injuries she applies ice packs for fifteen minute intervals to check that the swelling is going down and not possibly more serious.

She doesn’t leave for hours constantly checking Matt’s vitals and Foggy gets angry at Matt all over again.

Claire loves Matt. Foggy can see it in the way her gaze lingers over Matt's face, his lips, and clutches his hand.  The tears that escape her eyes that she wipes away quickly.

Foggy’s angry because Matt’s got two people that love him enough to stay with him throughout the night but he won’t stop doing the hero bit long enough to explain why.  

So he chats up Claire tries to distract her with food and beverages. He’ll say anything to get a smile out of her. He tells her stories about their college days. She tells him about people the masked vigilante has saved that thank god for him and how he stepped in before something worse happened.

Foggy’s angry and she’s trying to convince himself (and maybe herself too) that what Matt does is worth all this.  

“They could be happy together,” Foggy thinks, “get married, have babies, save the city with medicine and the law.”

But then she leaves to work her shift having slept no more than an half an hour the entire night. Foggy watches her go remembering she forgot her dress only after she’s out of the apartment, and takes it to her. 

Even after not resting all night under fluorescent lights with bloodshot eyes from crying and sleep deprived Claire is heartbreakingly beautiful.  The kind of beauty that poets never quite capture, that artists only hint at, the kind photographers can rarely glimpse.

 

With his vision blurred by fatigue he watches her descend the stairs in those big black sweats, looking like a young girl her face freshly washed of makeup shining under the harsh lights. Foggy feels clumsy desperation after seeing Claire float away.  Like somehow he could save her from the pain she's feeling.  All the pain Matt's putting her through. He'll get answers for her, he'll get answers for the both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Tomorrow we will only give them  
> a leaf of the tree of our love, a leaf  
> which will fall on the earth  
> like if it had been made by our lips  
> like a kiss which falls  
> from our invincible heights  
> to show the fire and the tenderness  
> of a true love. "  
> -  
> from "And Because Love Battles" by Pablo Neruda
> 
> What do you think should I continue this?


End file.
